


Is it really love?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans is starting 7th year and is Head Girl. How much of great lengths will Potter go to get Lily?





	1. The Horrors of the Express

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Chapter 1 - The Horrors of the Express

Her emerald eyes twinkled with various emotions as she stared out of her parents old, worn out Ford car window. This would be her last year attending Hogwarts and she just couldn't bear to leave it. She had been attending for the past 6 years and this was her 7th and final year. _So many good memories_ , she smiled at the thought while she reminisced about the past. She laughed softly to herself when she thought about James Potter and his never ending quest to go out with her, but was always rejected. But, still, her eyes showed fear, sadness and despondence. This is, of course, Lily Evans.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?", she looked up to see her mother, Susan, looking down at her, her eyes full of concern.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, mum. I'm fine, just thinking.", she sat up a little straighter in the back seat, just to prove she was. But, sadly, in reality, she was not fine — not completley at least.  
  
   ***

I was entering my last year at what I had called 'a home away from home'. I would be leaving my two best friends— Brenda Corelle, and Emily Vance— and be heading into the real wizarding world, lonely and sad. _One would even feel sad for leaving Sirius Black!,_ I gave a half-hearted snor in my head. _I **must** be losing my mind..._

"We're here!", announced my father, John.

I got out of the car and looking up, smiling as I saw the large " **KING'S CROSS** " plastered on the building. I turned and watched my mother and father struggle very painfully with the releasing of my trunk. My mother had her foot on the car and two hands on the trunk, trying to pull it out. I laughed. My father, on the other hand, had his foot ON the trunk and was trying to break it free.

"Here, let me get that, mum.", I said, taking out my wand from my jean pocket, then looking around for any signs of Muggles. It was all-clear.  
  
"Locomo—", I got cut off from a voice I knew oh too well.

"Please, let me. Locomotor trunk.", he said casually with a flick of his wand. The trunk rose a few feet above the ground and hovered, then he directed his wand like a baton and instructed the trunk onto a trolley.

There, standing with the most untidy, dark hair and hazel eyes, was none other than James Potter. The man I least wanted to see right now — or ever, for that matter.

"Why thank you, young man.", my father thanked. "Are you a friend of Lilys?", John questioned.

"Why that I am, Mr.Evans," Potter replied with a grin. He outstretched his hand, "James Potter."

What does he think he's doing, this idiot!

_Mental Note: Kill Potter later._

"Ahh, hello Mr. Potter — John Evans.", my father shook hands with Potter.

_Mental Note #2: Tell dad to disinfect his hand when he gets home._

"Well, I can see your friend here has everything under control.", my mum and dad gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you at Christmas, pumpkin.", smiled my father.

I walked away from my state of shock and followed Potter who was now in possession of my belongings.

After walking a few feet, I turned around and bid my parents goodbye, trying hard to keep a smile on face since Potter was mimicking me and I was ready to attack him.

"Oh, you're going to pay, Potter.", I snarled out of the corner of my mouth.

"Would that punishment contain any spanking of any sort?", he asked and I shot him a furious glare.

Both of us turned around from my parents and began walking towards Platform 9 3/4. Every now and then we were pushed and shoved from the crowd of people.

"Potter, how dare you embarass me like that?!", I muttered.

"Why, my dear Evans, I believe I did nothing of the sort!", he said mockingly, putting an offending hand on his chest.

Both of us had stopped, noticing we had reached Platform 9 3/4. I looked around, then, having confirmed it was good to go, I leaned in the wall. I staggered a few steps, but quickly regained my balance. Shoving Potter away in the back of my mind, a smile spread across my face as my eyes fell upon the red and black train. The Hogwarts Express.

"You know, Evans, I've always like that smile. It's what attracted me to you...That and your lovely temper.", I turned around an shot daggers at him while he gave me a cocky grin.

"Sod off, Potter before I tie you down on the train tracks and leave you there to rot in hell.", I scowled. I snatched my bags from his hand and handed them to the polite man who has always put my bags on the train for the past 6 years. Then, passed off my trunk.

After doing so, I put one foot on the train, but turned around and faced Potter. "I was also never your friend.", I snarled.

"Fiesty today, don't you think Evans?", he said with a huge grin.

I huffed, then boarded the train.

***

"Wow, we're not even at Hogwarts and she's already mad at ou. That's a first, Prongs.", said Sirius as he walked towards me with the other two Marauders—Moony and Wormtail.

"I must say, Sirius is right. For someone with your standards, that is new, James.", said Remus, shaking his head, sadly.

"She's just playing hard to get .... and I like it," he concluding with a smile. "Just wait til she finds out I'm Head Boy with her..."

***

I peered into each compartment, looking for any signs of Brenda or Em.

"LILY!!", someone shrieked. I whipped around to see Emma's head, poking out from a compartment and smiling like a total idiot.

"EMMA!", I shrieked, also. I ran over to her and gave her a tight hug. Emma was a very pretty girl. She was petite with straight dark brown hair and pretty grey-blue eyes. Even though she was pretty, she was as tough as nails. She was courageous, and brave.

She stepped into the compartment, and I followed. Once, I was in, at the back of the compartment was Brenda smiling with her arms outstretched. "LILY!!", she ran from where she was standing and wrung her arms around my neck. "CAN'T—BREATHE—LET—GO.", I choked.

"Oh. Sorry.", she giggled. "Dear Merlin, you look absolutely different!", she gasped. I don't think I did, though... "Your hair and... **did your breasts get bigger?!** ", she snapped.

Brenda was a bit conscious of her breasts and always got mad since she was the flat-chested one. But, she was still beautiful. A petite girl, with loose blonde curls that went half-way down her back and light blue eyes. She was the more sensitive one, but was still tough and noble.

The three girls sat down and discussed their summers. Brenda had gone to Paris with her family to visit her relatives. Emma, on the other hand, had stayed in London and went muggle shopping, and Lily went to her sisters wedding.

"OH!", I exclaimed. "I almost forgot.", I rummaged in the pockets of my jeans. "Here it is... Surprise?", I said with a half-smile. I showed them my silver, Head Girl badge.

"You got Head Girl?! Why didn't you tell us, Lil?!", Brenda shrieked.

"It just slipped my mind, I only remembered just now, myself.", I gave a shrug. "Damn it! I'm late!", I uttered, looking at her watch. "I'll be right, Prefects' meeting.", I said quickly, bursting out of the compartment. I passed 2 compartments, being thankful we had one close by, then slipped into the Heads compartment.

Inside, sat 8 5th year prefects and Potter. Alright, everything's normal. "Okay, let's begin. I'm Lily Evans, and that's Potter—", wait, POTTER?! "Potter, you're in the wrong compartment.", I said coldly.

"On the contrary. I am in the correct compartment, I'm Head Boy,", he said grinning, showing me his badge.

"You're—but—car—trunks— **POTTER!** ", I yelled furiously.

A compartment door across from us, opened and 3 heads poked out — Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"See mate, told you she'd pop her lid.", Sirius whispered to his 2 other friends. But, they weren't the only ones. Around them, other compartment doors were opening and students were bustling out. Whispers were being thrown around, each and every person excited to see Potter and Evans' first row of the year.

"You mean to tell me, you arrogant prick, that after spending 5 minutes of my time with you, you couldn't tell me you were **HEAD BOY**?!", I screamed. "Oh Merlin, I feel faint...", and with that, Lily Evans body fell limply to the rugged floor.

***

10 minutes later

"Lily? Lily!", some asked impatiently.

"Wha—?", I asked wearily, opening my eyes half way, seeing 6 people crowding me.

"..Bloody hell. I had the worst dream...I dreamt that Potter made Head Boy, isn't that funny? Potter-Head Boy?", I burst out laughing.

Sirius and Remus gave Potter a 'Told you so' look, and Remus looked worried.

"It's funny, isn't it?", I asked again.

"Lily...it wasn't a dream...He is Head Boy...", Emma said calmly. She was looking me straight in the eye, her eyes filled with caring.

"No...He can't be..it's impossible...", I looked up at Potter and saw a shiny badge on his chest.

"Oh hell...", I muttered. "I'm going to faint again...Please, tell me, how does an arrogant prick like THAT", I pointed at Potter, "make Head Boy? Please, tell me, I'm intrigued.", I said coldly.

"Lily, come on...Let's get you some water, you're delirious, hun...", said Brenda, taking hold of my hand gently. I let her take my hand, and Emma take the other. Together, they pulled me to my feet. I stumbled, but they held me up. They guided me out of the compartment and down to get the trolley for water.

"Nice going, mate.", said Sirius, patting James on the back. "You made her faint, she's really 'playing hard to get', isn't it?", asked Sirius, quoting him.

***

"But, how could he be Head Boy?!", I exclaimed as I took a sip of water.

"Lily, please, he must've changed, other wise Dumbledore wouldn't have given him the badge, wouldn't he?", asked Emma.

"I suppose. But, I swear, if he even pulls ONE trick,", I held up one finger, "then I will hex him into oblivion.", I promised.

Emma and Brenda shrugged. Even, if I "believed" he changed, I still couldn't help but think how he made Head Boy? What's Dumbledore on? Is he **that** thick?!

"Lily...Earth to Lily...", Emma waved a hand in my face. "We're here...", she said.

"Oh, alright. Let's go then,before all the carriages are taken.", I smiled and the three of us walked out, arm-in-arm.

We stepped down the stairs of the train, but Emma stumbled and almost fell flat on her face. You can't expect three girls to fit through that small passage, can you?

Brenda and I laughed. It was a rainy, muddy day. The clouds had darkened and it was pouring furiously. We ran through the pounding rain, all of us getting soaked in the process.

When we reached a carriage we all fought to get in first, not wanting to be in the rain any much longer. I beat the 2 to it and got in first, then Emma, and lastly Brenda. All three of us had frizzed, damp hair, sticking robes, and crimson cheeks.

We burst out laughing, each of us looking at how we looked. I was seat next to Emma in the middle, and Brenda sat across from Emma and I.

"Hello, ladies. Mind us joining you? Yes? No? Alright, then.", without waiting for an answer Sirius scrambled in next to Brenda, followed by Peter. Remus entered and sat next to Emma, while I was left sitting next to the notorious Potter.

I uttered something under my breath. How was it, I always ended up with Potter? It was silent, which was very awkward. That is, until Sirius broke it.

"Well, aren't we looking gorgeous, ladies...", said Sirius looking to Emma, Brenda and I.

"Cut the crap, Black.", I said coolly.

"Don't have to get snippy, Evans.", he replied in return. "Evans, you look like you got hit by the ugly tree.", he said with a smirk

"Wow, Black. Nice one. I'm not sure how I should react though...Should I stick my tongue out at you and call you a meanie, or run to your mummy saying you hurt my feelings?", I said with the same smirk as him.

Emma, Brenda, Peter, Remus and Potter burst out laughing. "Shut up everyone...", Sirius said with a glare.

"Oooh, don't have to get snippy, Black.", I said, keeping the same smirk. Emma, Brenda, Peter, Remus and Potter howled with more laughter.

Sirius nudged Peter in the ribs violently.

The carriages had stopped and landed gracefully. All of us scrambled out eagerly, then ran as if our lives were in danger. Nobody wanted to be in this horrible rain. I felt a bit bad for the first years, though. Having to go by boat in the lake while this rain was pounding on us. Wouldn't be surprised if one even sank...

I ran to the castle doors with Emma and Brenda. Potter, Sirius, Remus and Peter close at our heels. Once inside, we sighed with relief as Professor McGonagall was infront of the Great Hall, drying every person with a simple, quick spell before they entered.

I approached McGonagall, who put an arm infront of me, so I wouldn't be able to pass inside. She muttered a spell, and I dried instantly. Smiling, I walked inside the Great Hall, but didn't walk to the tables. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Emma and Brenda to enter.

20 seconds later, the three of us were walking to the Gryffindor table. We took our usual seats in the middle of the table. We turned around and saw Black fighting furiously with McGonagall, claiming he wanted to be a "wet dog". All of us laughed, but turned right around and began chatting.

After 20 minutes of vigourous waiting for the entire student body— 2nd years and up— to be dried off, the Great Hall was buzzing with talk about the train ride. Especially the Potter/Evans encounter.

"Silence, please!", shouted Professor Dumbledore in his clam, yet booming voice.

He nodded to McGonagall, "If you will, Minerva."

She strided to the Great Hall doors and opened them, revealing very, very wet 1st years and a soaked Hagrid with an unpleasant face. Obviously the rain doesn't do him any good...

The 1st years pushed and shoved there way inside, trying to recieve the warmth of the Great Hall. "Fiesty ones, aren't they?", Emma asked me, and I nodded in agreement. The Great Hall was dead silent except for the 1st years who, some, cried out curses such as, 'bloody hell, move!', and 'move your arse!'.

Once they were lined up between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, Professor McGonagall began calling out names of students. Each and every one of them, sitting underneath the hat and being sorted.

Gryffindor recieved 18 students, Hufflepuff recieved 17, Ravenclaw got 20, and Slytherin recieved 19.

Once everyone was settled down, Professor Dumbledore recite the normal speech about the Forbidden Forest, glancing at the Maruaders. "Let the feast...begin!", he said waving his arms into an embrace and at once food appearing on the tables. Everyone was normal with the routine, but the first years all gasped in amazement.

I grabbed some rice and potatoes, and a chicken leg. Then, I shoveled food into my mouth in hunger. I filled my goblet with pumpkin juice. Emma, Brenda and I talked between bites.

After taking a sip of pumpkin juice, someone called out, "Evans! Hey, Evans!"

I looked down the table to see Potter waving his arms in the air maniacally. I glared. He pointed to the staff table, then at us. I told my friends I'd be right back, then walked down the isle and up to the staff table with Potter. Dumbledore gave us the House passwords, and the passwords to our dorms.

I smiled at him, then went back to my seat. "What'd he want?", Brenda asked curiously. And I replied, "Passwords." I then uttered not a single word atfer, just so I can eat. Hey, a girl's gotta eat, right?

When the well-deserving meal had ended and the table were cleared, Potter got up and so did I. I went to the Ravenclaw portrait, while Potter went to the Slytherin's to give out passwords when they approached.

After handing out a rude Ravenclaw prefect the password, I made my way up to the Gryffindor portrait, and Potter went to the Hufflepuff. I gave the Gyrffindor prefect the password, then went inside myself and up the stairwell reserved for Heads.

Potter came up a few minutes later and crossed my room to get to his door. He turned before opening his door, but I just flopped onto my bed and turned my back to him. He sighed and went to his room.

Thoughts were racking my brain. Why did I faint because of him? I would normally not faint...My mind was always on Potter now, damn it.

2 minutes later, I closed the curtains around my bed and fell asleep.

***

A/N: This is my first shot at a James/Lily fic. I've written it on a notebook, but never gotten around to post it. So here's the first chapter. Next chapter should be up ina  couple of days. Review and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides Brenda Corelle, and Emma Vance (I believe). They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling so do not sue me please, hehe. ;)


	2. We Collide

  
Chapter 2 - We Collide

_"Even the best fall down sometime,_  
 Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
 Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
 I somehow find, that you and I,  
             Collide..."

_-Howie Day - Collide_

       ***

_"HARRRY!!!!!"_

"Evans! EVANS!", someone yelled.

I shot up straight in bed, looking around, sweat pouring down my face. Panting, I say Potter looking down at me, his expression worried and confused. "What happened?", he asked.

"N-Nothing...just a bad dream...", I replied, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Oh, alright.", he said, walking away from my bed and getting ready to leave.

"Wait...Potter? Do you know anyone who's name is Harry?", I asked stupidly.

"Uh..no. Not that I know of...", he answered.

"Okay...I'm just gonna splash some cold water on my face.", I said to myself.

With that, I got out of my bed, slipped on my white, fluffy slippers and stalked off to the bathroom. Once there, I turned the cold water on and splashed it on my sweaty, warm face. I stared at myself in the mirror. _I'm awfully pale..._ , I thought to myself. _I'll go sit outside by the lake today...get some sun..._ , smiling to myself, I dried my face off, then went off to get dressed.

   ***

Down at breakfast

"Wait— so, you had a dream with a baby?", Brenda asked.

I nodded, "Well, there was this little boy in my arms. I looked about 24, or around there. Then, I woke up, screaming 'Harry'.", I said.

"Eh, I'm not sure what to say, Lil. It seems a bit weird. Was there anyone else in the room?", Emma asked, a look of confusion on her face.

I shook my head, "Let's just forget about it, I don't want to be thinking about it anymore, anyways.", I decided, taking a sip of cold pumpkin juice. I reached out to grab a piece of toast, when —

"EVANS! HEY EVANS!", someone yelled out.

Looking down the table, I spotted Black beckoning me to go down there. "Ugh..be right back", I muttered to my friends, then stalked down the isle to them. "What, Black?", I asked coolly.

Then, he did about the most annoying immitation. Putting his hand on his forehead and throwing his head back, he screamed, "HARRYYY!", then burst out laughing.

I gapped at him, then glared at Potter, "How—why—", stuttering, I did the only thing that came to mind. Grabbing the two pitchers of pumpkin juice that surrounded them, I poured it over there heads — Potter and Black— huffed, then marched off with a furious glare.

   ***

_ Back at the Great Hall _

Emma and Brenda stood up from their seats and walked down to where the boys were sitted, also having an angry look upon their face.

"You bloody prats! Especially you!", Brenda scolded, looking at James, "How could you do that to her?! We even convinced her you changed, which we thought you did, then you go and do this?!"

"You bloody arses!", Emma yelled. Arm-in-arm, Emma and Brenda sauntered out of the Great Hall after Lily.

"Well, um...that went...well.", Sirius said, shrugging.

"You just **had** to do that, didn't you, Padfoot? Now, she bloody hates me.", James said, glaring at his friend, then smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! I didn't know she'd get that bloody upset! It was just a joke...", said Padfoot.

"Yeah, it was just _hilarious!_ ", James said, faking a laugh. "Might as well go get dry before Potions."

   ***

In the Common Room

"Oh, Lily. Don't even give them any second thoughts! They're just immature arses.", Emma said comfortingly.

"Yeah, Lil. They're just immature.", Brenda said.

Together, they hugged Lily, letting her cry into their shoulders.

   ***

30 Minutes Later - Potions

"Alright, class, settle down, settle down. Today we will be making 'Draught of Living Death' and I'll pair you up.", Slughorn announced to his 7th year class.

"Vance and Black", together the pair groaned.

"Lupin, go on, scurry over their with Ms. Corelle"

"Mr. Potter, join Ms. Evans, please"

I let a loud moan. "Professor, may I please have another partner?", I asked hopefully.

"No, no, Ms. Evans. Everyone else is paired off.", he answered.

I turned back around in my seat and pouted. Coming up to sit next to me, Potter gave a 'I'm sorry' type of grin, but I ignored it and just turned away from him. "Do you want to do the ingredients, or the cauldron?", he asked.

"Cauldron.", I replied, not glancing at him.

"Evans, please, he didn't mean it. It was all my fault, I'm sorry. Come on, please, Lily. It just slipped out and I didn't know he was going to make fun of it.", he said apologectically.

"...Don't call me Lily. Only my friends call me that, and you certainly aren't one of them.", I scowled.

I turned the cauldron away from him, as did my chair and the rest of the class was spent in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were other students chatting, and the knives chopping up ingredients.

"Time's up! Spoon a bit of your potion into a flask and drop it off at my table for grading.", Slughorn announced.

Spooning a bit of the potion into the flask provided, I got up and dropped it off on his desk. I returned to my seat to grab my bag and leave, but was stopped. "Potter, let go of my wrist.", I growled.

"Not until you let me explain!", he protested.

"Here, let me explain something to you...", I said coldly. I brought my free hand up and slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his face. At that instant, he let go of my wrist. "That should clear it up, don't you think? **Never** put your hands on me ever again.", and with that I marched out of the Potions classroom.

   ***

_ James POV: _

I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Eh mate, could've been worse couldn't it?", Padfoot asked.

"It wouldn't even be bad if you didn't have to go put that show on at breakfast, you wanker.", I groaned.

Padfoot shrugged, then we made our way outside for our free period.

   ***

_ Back to Lily _

After class, I had walked outside to sit under the tree beside the lake with Brenda and Em. I pulled off my school sweater, loosened my tie and unbuttoned the first couple buttons at the top of my white shirt. I kicked my shoes to the side, and took off my knee-high school socks, and laid under the tree.

"I'm going to start on my Charms homework before lunch.", I told my friends.

They nodded in agreement and pulled out their Charms homework, also. "Today's such a nice day, Lily. Why do we have to do homework? It's not due til tomorrow. We should go swimming!", Brenda said.

"I fancy a swim, too, Lily. Come on, please?", Emma agreed.

"Fine...but just for a little, alright?", I said.

"Fine by me"

"Me, too", said Emma.

Out of the blue, Emma and Brenda began laughing hysterically. What was going on? But, it didn't take long for me to answer that. Emma and Brenda came on either side of me and grabbed me by the arm. They ran me to the lake, then together we jumped into the cool, light blue waters of the lake.

When I came up from the bottom of the lake, I began laughing, as did my other friends. The water was soothing, as was the scenery. Above, the sky was clear, not one cloud could be found. We turned around to the open waters and sighed.

_SPLASH!_

We whipped around to find nothing wrong, except Remus, Peter, and Potter were at the edge of the lake and Sirius was missing, which meant....

"AHHHHHH!", I shrieked. Something had grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me under water. I looked around and found Black smiling at me. I swam over to him and pushed him away, then swam up to the surface.

"Ugh! You idiot!", I slapped him in the head, but was smiling.

"Calm down, Evans. Just a joke, no harm done.", he said, smiling, also. "But, you better watch out.", he warned.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because, something's going to attack you in a few seconds.", Black said seriously.

"Like what?"

"Me", he answered with a smirk on his face.

"Black..don't you dare!", I warned, but it was too late. Black was already swimming his way towards me. With a shriek, I took off with Black at my heels. Seconds later, his arms were around my waist and he pulled me under water. I shimmied out of his grasp and up to the surface. But, no sooner was I up on the surface, was his arms around my waist. He pulled my out of the lake and both of us collapsed onto the grass.

"Black, if—you do—that—again—I'll—make sure—you can—never have—children!", I panted.

"Oh, I don't mind. You can touch me anytime", I replied, smirking.

"Black!", he scrambled to his feet and began running away from me, laughing, which I did the same and chased after him like a mouse after cheese.

   ***

"What's up your arse, James?", Emma asked.

"Lily's mad at me because of the whole dream thing, but Sirius is the one who did the act and there she is with him acting as if they've been friends for ages! Besides....you know how I feel for Lily...", I said weakily.

"Lily's complicated, James. Just try to be nice to her, you know? Help her with things, ask how she is, sit with her at breakfast or whatever. She always goes down to breakfast early in the morning when nobody's hardly everyday, meet her down there, or something. That's all I can say.", Emma told him.

"Thanks.", I said, grinning.

   ***

A/N: This is a very short chapter due to the fact that I hadn't had any reviews, only 1! There's been around or over 48 hits last I checked, and only 1 person reviewed. So, as sad as I am to say, I will not be continuing with any later chapters unless I get at LEAST 15 reviews. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any characters, they all belong to Queen Rowling, who I adore for starting Harry Potter!

 


	3. -Cant remember.Lookonbeg.-

  
**Authors Notes:** Alright guys, you haven't reviewed :(. I was and am, really heartbroken. Is my story THAT bad?! Please, if you're not going to review, then don't even bother reading this chapter. :(. Really, I'm sad, because I'm sitting here wondering what is SO bad about my story, you can't even click the little 'Review' button. Oh well, read and review, PLEASE! I'm begging you here!

**Please Note** : In the first chapter & 2nd, I said Lily slept in a room that had James next to her, I decided that won't happen since it will interfere with the plot. Sorry!

*******

** Chapter 3 - The Morning Rush **

Lily groaned, yes, it was fun making Potter jealous, but, this **was** a tad tiring. I mean, come on, you try running in the blistering hot with knee-length socks, hush puppies, and your hair sticking to your sweaty forehead. Then, there was Sirius Black, the target, running like it was no big deal! He ran as if it was a nice jog around the block! 

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF YOU—DON'T GET BACK—HERE, I WILL—REPORT YOUR ARSE!", Lily screamed at the top of her lungs at the cackling Black, a while aways infront of her. Let's rewind to the reason why I even -came- to the lake, shall we? To relax, yes, that is IT. **TO RELAX** , for the love of Merlin. But, instead of relaxing, what am I doing? Chasing Sirius Black, that's what I'm doing.

*** (Changing into second the outsiders point of view, it's a bit more easier. Sorry guys!!)

At that point, Black ran amid the crowd of people sitting around a willow tree. She had lost him, thank Merlin. She heaved a breath of fresh air into her dry lungs, fanning herself with her fast-paced moving hand.

"LILY!", Emma yelled, happily from the lake where she was pleasantly at 10 minutes before she began chasing Black. Emma beckoned her to come back, but Lily refused. Waving her hand infront of her weakily, Lily collapsed onto the soft, green grass. She laid on her back, breathing heavily. Never had she ran this much in her lifetime.

Lily stared up into the pale blue sky, watching as soft white clouds moved around peacefully. Her mind began trailing into different observations of the clouds, until she heard rapid footsteps run towards her. She sat up half-way, for she was too tired to sit up straight, to see Emma, Caitlin, Potter, Remus, and Peter runinng towards her.

"Lily! Oh my god! Are you alright?! Dear lord! Look at you, you're as pale as a sheet of paper!", Caitlin cried, looking her up and down.

"Lily! She's right! Are you alright?! Are you sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing?", Emma joined in the commotion. Lily was beginning to get frustrated, they were flooding her with so many questions, her head could not process them all.

Feeling anger, frustration and weakness all boiling up in her system, she placed the tips of her fingers on her temple, rubbing them slowly. "Guys..", she spoke quietly, but she was ignored as Emma and Caitlin continued rambling on. Sighing, she spoke once more, "Guys..", Lily said just a bit louder. Still, they continued.

Huffing, Lily stood up, causing the towering figures to step back. "GUYS!", she yelled, and they all silenced at the same moment. Emma held out a pleading hand, but Lily just ignored it and pushed past them, heading towards the Castle entrance.

"Oi, Evans! Wait up!-", a familiar, unwanted voice called from behind her.

"Potter...if you want to live, you'll leave me the bloody hell alone right now.", Lily warned.

"-We need to talk!", he said, completely ignoring her warning. And with that, she turned sharply on her heel, causing him to skid on the floor to prevent from running into her. "Good", Potter said, giving her a sloppy grin.

"Good? Oh...you don't get it do you? You see...once you're done "talking" to me, I am going to rip you limb..from limb...", she said maniacally, laughing hysterically.

He gave a nervous cough, before speaking, "Uh...Evans, I was wondering...when do you go to breakfast? What...What time I mean, because...Dumbledore said he needs to set up the...the breakfast schedule!", he said defiantely, glad he made an excuse.

She pondered this for a moment, wondering if it was a trick. Believing that Dumbledore really -did- need a schedule, she responded with a weak, "7:00.". And with that final answer, she decided that she had no power to rip him right now, so she departed the Entrance Hall and up the stairs.

"Score: Potter- 1, Evans- 0.", Potter said quietly to himself, smirking as he did so. Glancing up, he saw Snivellus roaming the Entrance Hall. "Oi, Snivelly!", he called out.

***

The next day, Lily was awaken by the luminous sunlight, pouring in through her window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she washed up, as her normal day routine always started out. Once finished, she walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, ready to go down to breakfast early, as she always had in the past.

Lily smiled, looking at her friends sleeping peacefully, well — all sleeping peacefully, except for the snores coming out of Caitlin. She headed down the stair case and out of the Portrait Hole.

Once she arrived at the Great Hall, she sauntered her way down to her usual place at the empty Gryffindor table, to find James Potter eating. _What the bloody hell..._ , she thought to herself, arching an eyebrow. _No, no.. you're mind is playing games on you, Lily..That's not really him.._

She sat downn the bench, only to find that her 'your mind is playing games on you' theory, was wrong. Horribly wrong. "Hello, my dearest Lilyflower. How are you on this fine September morning?", Potter said, trying to use his 'Potter Charm', although Lily found no charm in it.

"Go die, Potter.", she muttered. "Schedule my arse..", Lily spat. He had lied to her! That bloody fool had lied to her, just to have breakfast with her!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lilyflower. There is no need for anyone to die, besides Snivelly, that is.", he said, shaking his head slowly while wagging a finger at Lily. She grabbed his wagging finger, bringing it to a halt. "Potter...if you want to KEEP this finger, you'd do best to leave the hall...NOW.", Lily warned threateningly, bending his finger back a bit.

"Ah, now now, Li-"

"MISS EVANS! RELEASE HIM IMMEDIATLEY!", Professor McGonagall yelled, walking quickly down the aisle toward where they were sitting. "NEVER—NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH BEHAVIOR FROM A **HEAD GIRL!** ", she continued yelling.

Lily immediatley let go of his finger, looking down at her plate, ashamed. Potter was smirking, clearly aware of the punishment, since he was caught yesterday abusing Snape.

McGonagall panted once she arrived at our area. "MISS-EVANS! DETENTION! MR POTTER- PROVOKING- THE HE-AD GIRL! DETENTION!", McGonagall said sternly between breaths. "BACK TO YOUR DORMS! NOW!"

"But, I didn't finish eat-", Lily began, but stopped once she looked at the glaring face of the Professor. She sighed, grabbed a piece of bacon before scampering away, Potter at her heels. She continued running until she reached the Portrait Hole, where she had been pulled back before being able to enter. 

"Lily, wait!", Potter said calmly.

"LET GO OF ME, POTTER!", Lily growled, trying to free herself from his grasp. As much as she tried, she could not shake him off. The years of Potter being a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had stiffened him up and there was no doubt he was stronger than her.

"LET GO OF HER, POTTER!", said a angry, female voice from behind the two of them. Potter released his grip on Lily and turned to see Emma and Caitlin looking raged. "Caitlin", Emma nodded to her. Caitlin walked forward, taking hold of Lily gently and bringing her inside where they went up their dormitory.

"Potter...how **dare** you?!", Emma spat viciously. "You said you had **feelings** for her, yet, here you are man-handling her!", Emma hissed in a low whisper, just in case there was anyone listening.

"No..Emma..no! I wasn't...It's not...She wouldn't listen..-", James stuttered, unable to come up with an answer.

"She wouldn't listen so you MAN HANDLED HER?!", Emma screamed in a whisper. Without another word, Emma raised her hand up and struck it against James' cheek, leaving a deep red hand mark. Glaring, she stomped away into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Urgh..", James groaned. He messed up...badly. She would never forgive him...He would be known as the boy who abuses women...Mhm...It was all downhill from here on out.

***

_ Back in the girls dormitory _

Lily was pouring tears from her eyes. He didn't hurt her, she knew that, it was just that she didn't want to believe what she felt. The moment he had touched her, she felt different...A good different, of course, but, she just didn't want to believe it. Not now...not ever.

"Lily...come on, don't cry, Emma's taking care of it. She'll set him straight.", Caitlin tried all she could to comfort the sobbing Lily, but there was no use. Whatever she said just made Lily cry harder.

The door of the girls dormitory burst opened, swinging and hitting the wall with a loud 'thud'. Emma looked absolutely furious. Her face was crimson red, her eyes were raged, and her fists were shaking. She had given up some of Lilys secrets to that prat and he man handles her!

Emma plopped down next to Lily and held her around the shoulders, letting Lily cry her tears out onto her. They had 5 minutes until their first class of the day: Potions. Lily was in no mood at all for Potions, especially since Potter sat behind her. But, she also a bit glad, since Emma sat next to her, and knowing Emma, Potter would in NO way be able to talk to her.

Lily sniffed, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom where she turned the cold water on and splashed it on her face. Sighing, she dried her face off, before heading back into the room. Next to the door was Emma and Caitlin, bags across the shoulders and Lilys bag in Emmas hand.

Lily took her bag without question and together, they all went down to the Potions classroom-which was located in the dungeons - in silence. Professor Slughorn greeted them as usual, a bit more cheerful with Lily than the other two.

Emma and Lily sat down in their seats which was in the middle aisle of the three seperate columns and was the 3rd seat out of the 4.Lily crossed her arms across her chest and sat back, staring onto the floor; Emma glared as Potter approached, obviously attempting to say something to Lily, but Emma gave him such a glare, he stopped himself.

Knowing Emma, she would kill anyone who mistreated her friends, such as James had done with Lily. If you had a decent head on your shoulders, and wanted to keep it, you'd stay away from Emma if you had messed with one of her friends.

Lily was always the strong one, but right now she was the weakest. Caitlin and Emma were both sending James one of the most deadly glares they could accomplish. James just sunk back in his chair, staring down onto the floor.

"Good morning class! Today we have a special treat!", Slughorn announced, waddling behind his desk and clasping his hands together, while rubbing them together. "Now, now, this will not be handled by 2 students since it is very complicated and has many, many ingredients. Instead of working just with your partner - I suggest you turn around, all except the people in the 2nd and 4th row- see these students infront of you? Well..those people will be your partners today, as well!", Slughorn beamed at the class, and flicked his wand at the board.

Immediatley the ingredients to the potion appeared, along with the instructions.

Lily huddled close to Emma, as Emma pulled her close, consoling her. She did not want to work with Potter, but if she didn't she'd probably get a failing grade for the potion, and a detention. Emma and Lily refused to do any work, so James and Sirius worked together, doing the potion while Emma watched over them. Lily, on the other hand, sat back away from James and stared down at the cemented floor.

After 10 minutes of working in silence, Sirius spoke up, "Why so glum, Evans? Being handled by any...men, lately?", Sirius chuckled to himself as James and Emma united, sent him a furious glare.

"Shut it, Black", Lily muttered, just barely a whisper.

"Ah, Evans, no negativity, now! You wouldn't want me to hurt you, now would you?", Black smirked. Emma gave a small gasp, while Lily gaped at him. Potter on the other hand looked furious.

"Sirius...apologize...now!", James growled through clenched teeth.

"Shut up, Potter! How could YOU tell him to apologize when you did exactly what he said he would do?! You know what... No... I've had enough. Go to hell, Potter, and if you EVER try talking to me again, you'll have much more coming your way. SO BACK OFF!", Lily scowled. She stood up from her seat and struck her hand against James' face before walking out of the classroom defiantley.

"MS- MS EVANS! Heavens..", Slughorn called out to her, but gave up since she was well on her way.

Emma stood up also, and slapped Sirius across the face before marching out of the classroom, following after Lily.

"MS- MS V- Ah..there's no use..", Slughorn shook his head.

Caitlin left her partner, Remus, and went over to where Lily and Emma previously sat. She hissed before slapping James across the cheek, as had Lily. Sending one last glare, she stomped out of the classroom, off to find Lily and Emma.

"MS- Agh.", Slughorn sighed.

James and Sirius exchanged glares, red hand marks burning their face violently. They stood up and heaved their bags over their shoulder, James leaving before Sirius.

"MR PO- MR BL- Damnit.", Slughorn cursed under his breath. He looked up at the class whose attention was directed towards the door which the students had left through. "WELL- GET BACK TO WORK!", Slughorn yelled, furious at the students for leaving his classroom with permission.

Meanwhile, Remus and Peter exchanged nervous looks. They had no idea what was going to be coming the next few weeks, but whatever it is, it won't be pleasant.

***

The next day

The commotion from the previous day had spread all through the school. Each person from every year knew exactly what happened, of course with some minor lies. According to one person - "-Then, Lily Evans drew her wand and killed Slughorn!" Of course, much of the rumours spread were, well, that - rumours.

At lunch, Emma, Caitlin and Lily were all in whispers, huddled close together at the end of the long table, away from the other students. At the other end of the table, Sirius, James and Peter - Remus had refused any part of their plans - sat huddled together, away from the other students, as well.

From this day on, it was war between these two groups of friends. It was every man - or woman - for themselves. Whereever one person went, the friends of that person followed. Whenever James came around the girls, Emma would usually bump into him violently, claiming it was a mistake. Sirius on the other-hand was not into the violence, he was more into tricks.

**FLASHBACK**

This morning when Lily had awaken, she went to the bathroom as usual, but today washed her hair since she hadn't washed it for 2 days now. When her hair had been dried and combed out, she didn't have her fiery-red hair anymore..instead, she had a deep purple.

Once Emma and Caitlin had found out, they both rushed Lily to the Hospital Wing, her hair wrapped up in a towel, hidden from students. Lily was droped off in the Hospital Wing where she was treated by Madam Pomfrey. Emma and Caitlin went out to plan their own devious plan.

\---

Once Sirius had awaken, he attempted to get out of bed, only to find he couldn't. Lifting his head up a bit to see what the problem was, he was confronted with white, covering his sheets and body. _Glue..._ , he confirmed. "JAMES! PETER!", he yelled.

James and Peter both came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around James bottom half and Peter with a toothbrush in his mouth. Peter dropped his toothbrush at the sight of Sirius, James **almost** dropped his towel, but hang onto it.

They ran over to Sirius, attempting to break him free, but failed. Instead, James used a breaking spell to break Sirius out of his mummy-glue-wrap. Remus on the next bed over was laughing his head off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now, the two groups sat away from each other, planning the next wise plan. Some of the students in the Great Hall were whispering about the previous fiasco in the morning, others talking about what they thought would happen next. But, they all knew one thing; the next plan would be bigger than the previous one...

***

**Authors Note:** Alright, cliff hanger. ;]. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next or what you like or dislike about it!! Is it going too fast? Not enough detail? ;[. Tell me!! Please review! LOVE YOU!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters besides Caitlin. :)


	4. Not so Good..

  
Hey guys. I have a bit if bad news and good news. (I hope the good news makes up for the bad) Well, I feel as though this story just isn't reaching out to anyone. A bit slow, boring and not many details (Which is what I need help with the most). I'm going to take on some mentoring from someone who KNOWS how to write and possibly give all of you a good story. It will be Lily and James, not to worry. They're my favorite couple to read about, it's mostly ALL I read about. :) So, THANK YOU to everyone who read my first 3 chapters of this horrible story. Im sorry for putting you in so much pain like that, lmao. Anyways...I will be back with a hot new story in about a week or so depending on what I need to get done around the house. If you have any comments, feel free to IM me at: xX 0H S0 SCENE x

Or Email: [C0NFiiDENCExx@aol.com](mailto:C0NFiiDENCExx@aol.com)

Love you guys, Byee! <3


End file.
